


Making Our Own Stories

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: MagoMisa and yes, it's a weird little pairing but I have my reasonings.tbh, I always thought of Magoroku and Misaki relationship and how it would playout for the longest time and you know what I'm gonna write it. Misaki always semi reminds me a lot like Sophia so yeah.I'm probably going to get made fun of for this by both fandoms but
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Misaki Tokura
Kudos: 2





	Making Our Own Stories

**Author's Note:**

> MagoMisa and yes, it's a weird little pairing but I have my reasonings.
> 
> tbh, I always thought of Magoroku and Misaki relationship and how it would playout for the longest time and you know what I'm gonna write it. Misaki always semi reminds me a lot like Sophia so yeah. 
> 
> I'm probably going to get made fun of for this by both fandoms but

Books. Something Magoroku was fond of. Reading was something he enjoyed but didn’t get much time too. But with his Student Council duties and constant loads of school work and projects he needed to complete his time was limited. Luckily for him, Sophia had helped him finish his task earlier than expected. Giving him the free time he needed to do whatever he pleased. 

He had entered the cafe, a small yet lovely place. A calming place for Magoroku.

His dark blue eyes scanning around the area. His gaze finally landed on a girl, 

“Someone’s sitting here?” 

The female had stopped her reading hearing a voice she simply couldn’t recognize. Her teal eyes gaze up from her book, noticing an unfamiliar male in front of her. “Who are you?”

“Oh, r-right! How rude of me not inducing myself! I am Magoroku Shido and you must be?”

“Misaki Tokura.”


End file.
